Folding tables are known in the art. Traditionally, folding tables are guided between a folded (e.g., stored) position and an unfolded (e.g., open) position by multiple linkage assemblies positioned between folding halves of a base of the table. Traditional folding tables may also include yet another linkage assembly for a damper. Further, traditional folding tables are secured in the stored position by a locking mechanism having a non-ergonomic lever hidden under the table top or have no locking mechanism at all. The lever is typically not comfortable to manipulate and deforms after repeated use. In addition, traditional folding tables have a base structure formed from light gauge tubing and linkages formed from flat members. The base structure also has one support member between a pair of table legs and one support member for each set of linkage assemblies.
While such folding tables according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, multiple linkage assemblies formed from flat members provide many moving points that may pinch or snag fingers or clothing of the user. Further, a separate linkage assembly for a damper provides yet another moving point. Each of the linkage assemblies may bend or warp through repeated usage. In another example, the release lever to unlock the table from the open position is difficult to reach, requiring the user to bend over to find the lever underneath the table top. Further, the release lever is not finger friendly and is difficult to manipulate. In another example, the tubing and flat members used for the base structure and linkage assemblies are typically lightweight metal used to minimize cost. Further, having only one support member between a set of table legs or connecting a set of linkage assemblies allows the base and linkage structures to deform or fail from repeated use or loading. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.